Rin's Death Part 1
by Kagsinu
Summary: Naraku has threatned Sesshomaru to do his bidding but like Sesshomaru he did not listen and Rin paid the price.
1. Chapter 1

**Rin's death Part 1**

Look Lord Sesshomaru, I picked some nice sunflower for you, Rin ran around Sesshomaru with the sunflowers and started to make a necklace out of them. Here you go Mi Lord, Rin threw the necklace in the air and amazingly went around Sesshomaru neck.

Sesshomaru wasn't too happy with this but it was Rin so he had gotten use to her human childish ways. He began to wonder off having once again Rin following him, Jaken as always just kept quiet until he wants to get involved and that was mostly when they come across humans or demons, Jaken always tries to please Sesshomaru but without Rin even trying she seemed to get the most attention and now when Sesshomaru starts to leave he doesn't call for Jaken he calls for Rin. Jaken now and then wonders what it is about Rin that changes Sesshomaru in a way that could surprise anyone, but he rather live and just ignore it and mumble to himself.

Sesshomaru can only tolerate so much from Rin only because he is a full demon and to him he shouldn't have to put up with such nonsense from a human child but at the same time he doesn't mind it just as long as she is safe. Sesshomaru thinks that Rin doesn't mean anything to her mostly because he doesn't like to admit it, he observes Inuyasha's actions every time they meet, and wished not to have human feeling as such as his half brother.

Without wanting to admit such things, Sesshomaru thinks having human emotions make you weak and vulnerable, but with such strong feelings it could make you the strongest person in the world with powers of course. Also being a full demon he had a reputation to up hold and didn't want to be thought of anything less.

Rin must you do such foolish things...

I'm sorry if I upset you Lord Sesshomaru, I will go and play over there, she smiled pointing to where she was going to go

Ever since Sesshomaru tested the Tensuseiga to revive little Rin back to life she thought she would serve Sesshomaru as long as she lived.

Rin has never complained to Sesshomaru she had always listened to him and done as he said. She had always been grateful to be around Sesshomaru and feels very protective, she feels that Sesshomaru and Jaken are both her family which is understandable.

Sesshomaru walked over to a tree to lie against and at the same time keeps an ear out for Rin or anything else that might come along.

The next day had arrived and Rin fell asleep right where she had played it wasn't the first time she had fell asleep where Sesshomaru couldn't see her but he could always tell where she would be.

Good morning Lord Sesshomaru

Good morning Master Jaken

"Morning" Jaken mumbled rubbing his right eye

Where to next lord Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru didn't respond he just started walking in the direction

Rin didn't mind at all whether Sesshomaru replied or not she was just happy to be around him

Moments later Sesshomaru stopped at his tracks and looked around as if he was expecting something to come out and attack

What is it lord Sesshomaru?

A white figure started to appear in the bushes

Naraku, Sesshomaru whispered to himself

Mi lord it is that demon who is disguised as a baboon

Rin ran behind Sesshomaru

I see you are doing well lord Sesshomaru

What do you want Naraku?

I am giving you another opportunity to rid Inuyasha from this world, I want you to kill the young priestess that follows him, with her out of the way I know he will lose himself and make him pitifully helpless against me

I have no interest

Lord Sesshomaru if I have to, I will take drastic measure if you do not contribute any of you're expertise

Sesshomaru gave Naraku with a cold look staring down on him and sliced him in two once again with his light whip, but of course it was another puppet

Damn him threatening me, he cannot harm me

Mi lord are you not worried that he might do something?

Don't make me laugh Jaken

Sorry Mi lord

Rin looked down on the puppet and became a bit worried

Rin

Coming lord Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru went his own way for a while something that he does most of the time and leaves Jaken to care for Rin

Meanwhile, Jaken sensed countless demons rushing towards both Rin and Jaken from the sky also by ground

Jaken warned Rin to stay behind him, he held the two headed staff right in from of him ready to draw out fire to kill the nearest demons

LORD SESSHOMARU, Rin called out but no sign of Sesshomaru anywhere. Jaken killed more and more demons until he began to get knocked to the ground by the flying demons, Rin was helpless she was defenceless

LORD SESSAHOMARU HELP

Suddenly Sesshomaru ran straight out from the tree's and stood in front of Rin

Hide Rin until I call for you

Rin nodded and ran off to find a hiding spot. Sesshomaru was very distracted defending himself against the demons

Rin hid behind a huge bolder that was a very good distance from the demons, she crouched down and waited to be called

Jaken passed out from exhaustion, the demons did not care they had other orders

The ground started to shake and Rin was getting scared, she covered herself with her own two arms hoping the giant demon would not go towards her

The demon saw the helpless Rin near from what it appeared to be from his view hiding near a small bolder

Rin started to run but the demon's hands blocked her and picked her up, Rin tried to escape from the demons grasped but the more she struggled the harder the demon would squeezed, she tried to yell for help but the pain was excruciating she began to scream, Sesshomaru heard this and tried to go to her aid but the demon's began to pile on Sesshomaru he was covered, he burst straight out of the hundreds of demon's but before he knew he did not hear Rin screaming anymore. Sesshomaru's eye began to turn red, he was furious his hair started to rise and his face started to transform into a dog, the demon started to brace himself to defend himself.

Sesshomaru saw the poor human girl laying there as if she was sleep after picking sunflowers for him, Sesshomaru charged toward the demon ripping his head off from his shoulders, he made his death sudden and did not want to waste anymore of his time. Sesshomaru dropped the demons head and started to make his way to Rin, he slowly transformed back into himself and swept her up with his right arm and carried her towards a small spring, he laid her down and began to shed a tear, he pierced into the water looking at his reflection, With Jaken still passed out Sesshomaru started to fill with emotion and embrace her

It is as if she is asleep, I cannot bring her back with my Tenseiga

forgive me

Sesshomaru couldn't bare to see Rin knowing that she was no longer there anymore,so he placed her down again just 2 meters away, he to the edge of the water and collapsed down on his knees and right arm, his head only 30 centimetres from the water, more tears started to appear falling into the water

Sesshomaru realized how important Rin was to him, the feelings that he felt was unbearable, this was how a human would feel

Why does this upset me so? Rin was nothing more than a useless human girl, why do I feel this way? I am not a human, I am a demon...

Naraku, he hissed

Lord Sesshomaru if I have to, I will take drastic measure if you do not contribute any of you're expertise

Damn him, he killed Rin just because I wouldn't serve him. I end your life for this Naraku

Jaken started to wake up and jumped up from the ground he saw Sesshomaru sitting near Rin who was near him just laying there. Jaken ran straight over there and started to kick Rin and telling her to get up

Rin you insolents wake up now is not the time t...

Jaken, she is not sleeping

Jaken stopped and looked down at Rin and noticed she was not breathing

Oh no she is dead AHHH WHY WHAT HAPPENED SHE CANT BE NO Rin WAKE UP Rin YOU CANT DIE YOU STUPID CHILD, Jaken started to fall to the ground and started to cry his heart at to the only human friend he had ever had

Sesshomaru got up and picked little Rin up from the ground

Mi lord where are you going?

Sesshomaru didn't respond he just kept on walking

Jaken got up and started to follow and kept on sobbing over the human child

She will rest here

Mi lord?

Sesshomaru laid Rin down softly

They were surrounded by Rin' favourite flowers 'Sunflowers'

Allow me to do it mi lord

The sun had set and the white full moon shined down as they were saying goodbye to Rin, there were also fireflies almost covering the area but just perfect to make a beautiful scenery. Sesshomaru made a nice necklace made out of sunflowers, like what Rin used to do and placed them at the end of where they had buried

After a while standing there in silence Sesshomaru noticed the soul piper appear in the forest and saw human children laughing and playing has he was playing music

Lord Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru heard his name coming from where the soul piper was, he rushed towards them and saw little Rin calling his name

Thank you lord Sesshomaru for always being there for me, I am truly grateful, she smiled

Sesshomaru was stunned he didn't know what to say

You wont forget me will you lord Sesshomaru?

No I will not Rin

Rin giggled and went towards him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek

Well looks like I have to go now lord Sesshomaru but never forget somehow I will return to you

Goodbye

I hope that you enjoyed this story now you just have to wait until part two HA HA


	2. Part 2

Finally after... well WAY over a year i have done part 2! WOOO check on my profile for it


End file.
